Jenna Finds a Pikachu
by CreationsGoneAwry
Summary: Six-year-olds Isaac, Garet and Jenna play on top of a hill in Vale. When things get too rough between Isaac and Garet, Jenna wanders off into the woods. What is the scary shadow she keeps seeing?  Yay, no error!


**Jenna Finds a Pikachu**

It was a bright, sunshiny day in the village of Vale. Jenna was running around aimlessly with her best friends, Isaac and Garet. Her brother, Felix, was inside the house, helping their father fix some appliances.

Isaac found a stick, a very large and and thick stick, and began to beat Garet with it.

"Ow!" the Mars Adept cried. "Isaac! That hurt!"

The six-year-old Isaac laughed in his face. "Then find your own stick and let's fight."

Garet smirked and wandered off into the woods to look for an even bigger stick than Isaac's. When he found one, he walked back to the hill they were playing on, smirking triumphantly while holding the stick behind his back.

"Garet, what do you have behind your back?" he asked, pointing to his friend, a dumbstruck look on his face. He dropped the hand with the stick to his side.

Garet stabbed Isaac with the stick.

"Ow!" he cried. "You're mean!"

"Nuh-uh!" Garet stuck his tongue out at his friend. "You did it first."

Jenna, obviously bored with all of this, wandered off, looking for something to do in solitude. She happened across a hollow log and sat down on it, contemplating.

Suddenly, a shadow moved across the forest trees and Jenna looked up, frightened. "I-is something there?" she called out. No answer. "Hello?" she tried again. Still no answer.

"Pika!"

"Huh?" She was utterly confused. What kind of creature has a cry so high-pitched, other than a Dirge?

The creature finally made itself visible to Jenna, inches in front of her. Jenna was shocked; it had a yellow body, red cheeks, perked and pointy ears, and a tail shaped like lightning.

"What are you, little fella?" she asked, still scared but not as much now that she'd seen the creature.

"Pika!" it cried again. Its stubby paws were raised up and its face lit up, showing a huge grin.

Jenna giggled. "Aw, you're even cuter than a Djinni! What's your name?"

The yellow-bodied creature stared up at her like she was crazy. "Pikachu," it said matter-of-factly.

"_Pikachu?" _Jenna asked. The creature nodded. "What a strange name. Can you say anything else?"

The Pikachu shook its head, "Chu."

Jenna picked it up, holding it in her arms. "You are just so adorable, little guy! I could just eat you up!" She nuzzled it playfully. It seemed annoyed at first, but quickly grew content. "Now, if only I could figure out what you are." She set the Pikachu on her lap so she could look at it. "Are you from around here?"

The Pikachu shook its head.

"Okay. Do you know where you are?"

The Pikachu shook its head.

"Okay… Do you know if there are any other creatures of your kind here?"

The Pikachu shook its head.

"Dang it!" Jenna shouted. The Pikachu was shocked to see her sudden outburst. She got up, carrying the Pikachu in her arms. She wanted to find out if Isaac or Garet knew anything about this strange creature.

"What the heck is that thing, Jenna?" Garet asked when she made her appearance at the hill. Isaac had a head wound, most likely from Garet, who also had a head wound. Why were they stabbing each other in the head with sticks?

"Apparently, it's a _Pikachu_, or so it says," she explained.

"What's a _Pikachu_?" asked Isaac, now coming closer to her. He poked the Pikachu.

"Chu!" it snarled, static coming from its red cheeks.

"Whoa!" Isaac jumped back.

"Hey!" Jenna yelled. "Be nice to it! I found it in the forest, so it probably didn't have anywhere to go!"

"Jeez, Jenna," Garet started, "you're really attached to that thing, aren't you?"

Jenna scowled her six-year-old scowl at him. "Yes, Garet, I am. I happen to love this little…Pikachu here." She nuzzled it with her nose again.

"Chu…" the creature cried.

"Aw, see? He loves me, too."

The Pikachu hopped out of Jenna's arms, bringing its hands together and grunting. Its eyes shut tightly and electricity began emanating from its body. Jenna, Garet and Isaac each stepped back, unsure of what would happen next.

"Pika…." the creature began, "CHU!"

Electricity from the Pikachu hit Garet and Isaac, instantly knocking them out.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Jenna shouted. "Those were my friends - you didn't have to be so mean to them!"

The Pikachu opened its eyes again, calming itself, before jumping into Jenna's arms. "Chu?" it questioned.

"Wha?" She held it awkwardly. "Do you love me?"

"Pikachu." It nuzzled its head into the nook of her elbow and sighed contently.


End file.
